


浮夸

by Hotzenplotzchina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotzenplotzchina/pseuds/Hotzenplotzchina





	浮夸

周涛最近悲喜交集。  
喜是因为终于和董卿重归旧好了，虽然两人都很忙，明明同城却谈出了异地恋的气氛。  
悲是她惨遭女朋友嫌弃，嫌弃她私服品味差。

董卿在她的衣帽间里转悠了一圈，皱着眉头问：你这都什么衣服？豹纹？亮片？黑丝？恨天高？  
周涛小声说：这都是和美丽逛街的时候买的。  
董卿叹息道：啧啧啧，难怪。网上宋团的粉丝都抱怨，说她早年私服风格非常好，自从认识了你，品位就开始断崖式下降。  
周涛怒了：哪个粉丝说的？站出来，我喷不死她们！  
董卿嗤鼻：人家说的也是实情。  
周涛：别人这么说就算了，你还不了解我？我从来懒得挑衣服，上台衣服都是设计师定。私服...从前是你挑的多，咱俩分手后...  
董卿闻言瞪眼，周涛急忙改口：咱两各自冷静期间，都是宋美丽陪着我逛街，她买什么，我跟着买点什么。怎么就成了我带坏她的私服品位了？？  
董卿：我猜，宋姐以前的衣服也不是她自己买的。  
周涛笑了：我猜我媳妇猜的对。  
董卿不笑：谁是你媳妇？  
周涛一把揽住她，堵住对方还想争辩的嘴。

隔天周涛找宋美丽喝茶。  
周涛：你知道我们的衣服被粉丝嫌弃了吗？  
美丽：别加“们”。我的小朋友们很爱我，说我不好的绝对不是粉，全部都是黑。  
周涛：你这是盲目乐观啊，我的老团长。  
美丽：请你换个好听点的称呼。  
周涛：前团长。  
宋美丽重重放下茶杯：你今儿是找不痛快来了？  
周涛：好吧，宋大美人儿。我认真地告诉你，真的有很多人在吐槽我们。他们说咱们衣品土，是乡村姐妹花。  
宋美丽想了想：你是乡村，我是花。  
周涛：请打开微博，正视现实。  
宋美丽：我不玩微博。  
周涛拿出自己手机，搜了几个页面，怼到宋美丽脸前：不见棺材不落泪，是不是？  
宋美丽滑了几下屏幕，乐了：可是她们都在说，是你带坏了我的衣品。  
周涛急眼了：你说这话亏不亏心？那些衣服哪件不是你带着我买的？真该告诉世人真相，还我清白！  
宋美丽冷静地说：真相是，你因为赌球欠了一屁股债。那段时间吃饭买衣服都刷的我的卡。不用告诉世人，让董卿知道就行。我还你清白，你还我钱吧。  
周涛笑地很灿烂：你看你，这么美的人，心肠怎么那么硬？咱姐妹之间还说这个？其实，我跟你说这些，主要是提醒你注意，现在的粉丝事儿可多了，你也少整点浮夸风。  
宋团长自信地说：只要我露面，别说浮夸风了，乞丐风粉丝也会买账。  
周涛：歌唱演员耽误了你，你应该去说相声...不对，镜头前面你不溜，你应该去走T台。  
美丽想了想，说：我不是歌唱演员。  
周涛心想孺子可教也，端起杯喝了一口茶。  
宋美丽说：我是歌唱家。  
周涛一口茶呛进了嗓子眼。  
美丽扔过去纸巾，幽幽说:行了，少操心。最近你见我衣着浮夸过吗？  
周涛咳嗽完，回忆道：还真是。公共场合都军装，私下也不闪亮了。怎么，芙英也提醒你了？  
宋美丽叹气：她比我还浮夸。  
周涛还想追问，宋美丽不耐烦：你怎么这么多话？再扯这个，先把钱还了。  
周涛自觉转移了话题。

周涛的一番瞎扯，勾起了宋美丽的一些回忆。  
很多人知道宋美丽不爱逛商场，也知道她不太会讲价，但他们不知道的是，她还不太擅长挑衣服。  
因为从读书时候起，不论讲价还是挑衣服，本来都有另一个人替她做的。  
那时家境贫寒的宋美丽，简单的黑衣白裤一穿就是好久。偶尔淘气，衣服破了，也只是偷偷地缝上，继续穿。  
大概是缝补技术太粗糙，立马就被师姐发现了，还被嘲笑手工差。  
撅着嘴的小宋被师姐强行拉进了商场，然后获赠了一套新装。  
后来，师姐隔三差五就会拉着小宋去买衣服。  
她会拿着各种衣服往她身上比划，会催不耐烦的她一款一款试装，会在镜子前帮她整理头发........再后来.....还会在试衣间里偷偷地亲她。

但师姐越来越忙，见面的机会越来越少。  
一次去外地演出，丹阳说宋美丽好久没有买新衣服，硬拉着她逛街。小宋给自己挑了围巾和外套。  
回京后恰逢金老师生日，大家聚会庆祝，她穿着新衣服去了。  
师姐在人群中找到小宋，先拉着她说又瘦了，再看着她，说：你这衣服...挺特别。  
小宋兴高采烈地说：我自己挑的，你也觉得好看？  
师姐犹豫了一下，说：我刚说的特别，不是指好看。  
小宋耷拉下脸，师姐忙着哄：也不是不好看。就是，咱们的职业吧，讲究个稳重，私服也不好太浮夸的。  
小宋带点埋怨：那你最近那么忙，也不陪我买。  
师姐揉揉她的脑袋，说以后吧，等我忙过这阵的。

后来宋美丽才知道，师姐那阵忙着的事是结婚。  
等师姐再次找她，要陪她去买衣服的时候，小宋拒绝地非常干脆。  
小宋心想你不喜欢我穿浮夸的衣服是吗？我还不喜欢你结婚呢。  
宋美丽报复一样地越穿越浮夸。

某天，她在候机时听到了一首歌。粤语歌词听得很费劲，高潮部分倒是挺清楚，歌者声嘶力竭地吼“你当我是浮夸吧 夸张只因我很怕”。  
那天宋美丽在飞机上哭了，把芙英吓够呛。  
她说自己晕机了。

再后来宋团长不再和自己较劲，也不再和那个人的影子较劲。  
登台越来越少，整个一未退已休。  
有人说她佛了，有人说她怕了。  
她觉得自己只是想开了。

团解散的时候，她也没有太大的悲喜。  
只是在大门卸下牌子那天，对着还没装新牌的空白发了会呆，还引得旁边站岗的王四海过来问长问短。  
手机里，有那人以前发来的信息：我最喜欢你穿军装的样子。  
宋美丽拿出手机，看着卸掉牌子的大门，清空了那个人的所有信息。

团虽然没了，总归是体系里的人，重要日子的重要会议，宋美丽还是躲不了。  
她想了想，没穿礼服，也没穿军装，只是简单的白衣黑裤。

会场上吕熊盯着她看半天，说您这身去国音上课可以，来这也太素了，好歹配个什么装饰。  
宋美丽不动声色地说：你去把你老婆的耳环给我顺两对出来，我也给联通做代言。再去把她的旗袍给我弄一身，我也花枝招展。  
吕熊陪着笑说：你两身材不一样，你还是更高更瘦点。  
宋美丽刚露出欣慰的笑容，就听吕熊接着说：高度上，也也要赶上你是有点难度。不过现在你两体重也差不多。  
宋美丽横了他一眼，吕熊不理会，继续叨叨：听说今儿师姐也来。  
宋美丽不说话，心跳快了半拍。

师姐果然来了。  
她坐在主席台上笑地端庄大方，午宴时举杯致辞的话说得冠冕堂皇。  
宋美丽琢磨这人怎么就那么无懈可击，怎么也想不出答案。刚好丹阳凑过来劝酒，两人不顾场合，着实喝了几杯，吕熊低声劝了几次都被宋美丽怼回去了。  
吕熊正着急呢，首長过来了，亲切地说，现在体制虽然有变化，但是都是为了更好地发展，工作还要继续，大家有没有什么困难？  
一桌的人都争相表示自己要在新的岗位上发热发光，宋美丽的沉默并不显眼。  
偏偏首長点她的名：宋团有没有什么想法？  
场面上的人，都很识趣，闭上嘴等宋团发言。  
宋团...继续沉默。  
吕熊咳嗽了一声：那个，首長，我们团没问题，您放心。  
首長的表情明显是不放心：是吗？  
丹阳笑着打圆场：美丽，这会又犯紧张的毛病了？领导等着你答话呢。  
宋美丽看着首長发呆，吕熊在桌子下狠狠踩了她一脚，她回过神来，支吾了两句。  
首長倒是脾气很好地样子：宋团长看来是有难处，这样吧，我们出去聊。

宋美丽笑得很官方，略带僵硬地被领导拉进了宴会厅旁边的小花园。  
两人在树下漫步，随员们并没有跟上来。转过假山，她们走进了树木深处的小凉亭。  
师姐停下脚步，转身问低着头的宋美丽：今天喝了多少酒？  
宋美丽不说话，师姐抬手给对方整了整衣领，说你穿这身衣服，就像学生，跟当年一个样。  
像学生的师妹还是不说话，师姐继续说：我最喜欢那时候的你，还没有学会皱眉头。  
宋美丽梗着脖子说：你以前明明说的是，你最喜欢穿军装的我！  
师姐眨眨眼：是吗？  
宋美丽翻了个白眼，她此刻很后悔自己前几天手欠删了那条可以当证据的信息。  
师姐耸耸肩：看，那个时候你也不会翻白眼。  
宋美丽不耐烦了：那个时候你也还不是别人婆姨呢。  
换师姐不说话了。

起了一点风，园子里的树影在晃动。  
师姐突然问：你在意吗？  
宋美丽不知道她这没头没脑的问话是什么意思，定定地看着她。  
师姐说你是舞台的焦点，你是人群的中心，你一言不发都可以光芒万丈。这样绚烂的绽放，是我早已料到的。  
宋美丽冷笑着说：师姐，你在夸你自己吗？  
师姐却不笑，只是很严肃地说：有很多人夸我，但他们也怕我。而夸你的人...都很喜欢你。  
宋美丽抓不住对方的重点：你想说啥？到我俩都退休了，想起来跟我比一比，谁才是这圈的一姐吗？  
师姐说：我的意思是，喜欢你的人那么多，多一个少一个，你在意吗？  
宋美丽沉默了，再开口时一脸茫然：你啥意思？你说谁？你吗？可你从没说过你喜欢我啊。  
对方叹气道：我几乎时时刻刻都在跟你说......我喜欢学生时代的你，我喜欢穿军装的你，我喜欢光彩夺目的你，也喜欢一脸傻样的你。  
宋美丽彻底震惊了，讷讷道：我以为你说的喜欢，不是我说的，那种喜欢...  
师姐恨铁不成钢地说：你不是看着傻，你是真傻。  
宋美丽强行挽尊：可是，你先结的婚。  
师姐叹息：我也是人。谁还没有个心路历程，明白自己也需要时间的好吧？倒是你，身边从来不缺人。你看看，网上都给你配了多少CP了？  
宋美丽反问：什么是CP?  
师姐感慨：你是新时代的文盲吗？...CP就是和你闹绯闻的人！  
宋美丽斜了她一眼：你也知道是绯闻！再说了，你还天天全世界撒狗粮呢。这小手牵的，这情侣装搭的，也不嫌浮夸。  
师姐低声道：夸张是因为我害怕...害怕你不再在意。

宋美丽觉得这话很熟悉，泪水涌上眼眶的感觉也很熟悉。  
师姐一边帮她拭泪，一边说：我很高兴你还在意。哪怕让你如此难过，也很高兴。你看，我其实那么残忍，一点都不值得你在意。  
宋美丽抽泣着说：麻烦你先把自己的眼泪擦掉再来装冷酷。  
师姐说：你不哭，我就不哭。

园子里的蝉越叫越响。

下午会议继续。按流程，宋美丽该做汇报讲话，可是.......宋美丽不见了。  
吕熊硬着头皮起身发言，一番胡扯之后，他发现主席台上的领导们也在窃窃私语，因为本来应该总结会议的首長也不见了。  
几个前文工团的当家人发言完，主持人草草结束了会议。

吕熊走出会场后，试着再拨打了一次宋美丽的电话。  
谢天谢地，这次不是“已关机”。  
电话一通，他就怒气冲冲地开骂了：老宋，你死哪去了？再帮你背锅我是狗！  
听筒那边沉默了一会，吕熊想难得宋美丽心虚，没有跟自己对喷。  
却听见一个低沉稳重的声音开了口：小吕，那么大岁数了，火气还那么旺？  
吕熊愣住了，这不是宋美丽....但这声音也很熟悉...他咽了口口水，笑着说：师姐，不，首長，那什么....我不知道美丽和您在一起，就是担心她怎么就消失了呢。   
师姐说：这会你还挺关心她。怎么吃饭的时候就一直要灌她喝酒呢？  
吕熊一头雾水，突然意识到自己又被宋美丽送了一口锅，开口分辨：不是我，是....  
他想了想，狠狠拍了一下自己的大腿，咽回去了“丹阳”的名字，讷讷地说：是今天的会议气氛太热烈，一时情绪上来了，没忍住。以后一定注意，一定注意。那个，宋团没事吧？怎么是你帮她接电话呢？  
听筒里沉默了一会，吕熊心想：老宋，哥们今天已经够义气了，这关还过不去，就只能是你自己点背了。  
却听那头不急不缓地说：美丽没事，她正在穿衣服呢。  
吕熊脑海里闪过无数个限制级的镜头，惊惶地说：那个，什么，我没事。不打扰你们了，你们忙，你们继续....再见。

师姐挂了电话，看着试衣间里走出来的宋美丽，笑了笑，说：这身不错。  
宋美丽看着镜子，自己也挺满意：还是师姐会挑衣服。

逛完商场后两人回到了多年前买下的公寓。  
好在一直有保洁定期打扫，虽然没人气，还算整洁。  
师姐亲自下厨准备晚餐，宋美丽帮忙剥了个蒜还被嫌弃手笨，一怒之下，回到客厅玩手机。  
于是她看到了一条来自老吕的信息：哥们主动帮你背一口大锅吸引火力。你倒好，直接本垒打了。亏得我还提心吊胆为你担心。你太没人性了你，我太难了我。  
宋美丽心想不就是让你分担一下喝酒的事嘛，至于那么夸张吗，本垒打又是什么意思？

师姐手艺不减当年，还开了她珍藏许久的绝版老酒，宋美丽吃的眉开眼笑。  
倒是师姐怕她吃撑了伤胃，估摸差不多就抢了筷子。  
宋美丽不满：这个岁数了，无所谓减肥的事了。  
师姐：你好的不学，天天跟着熊猫两口子吃吃喝喝。  
宋美丽说：说起来，老吕越来越神叨，说的话我都看不懂。  
师姐问：他念叨什么了？  
宋美丽：他说我本垒打了，什么意思？  
师姐面色古怪地笑了一下：你过来，我告诉你。

第二天，吕熊收到了宋美丽迟到的回复信息：这次算你有功，回头送你几瓶珍品。


End file.
